Sayonara Niisama
by Sari Kawasaki
Summary: Ist es wirklich geschehen?... Ist er wirklich von mir gegangen?.. Es war zu glauben und brachte Nacht um nacht allein im meinem Zimmer dachte nach und trauerte. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet er sein.... Seto...


Sayonara Nii-sama... 

Es waren inzwischen schon einige Tage vergangen, Tage in denen ich immer wieder heulend in einer Ecke meines dunklen Zimmer's saß. Noch immer zitterte ich und schlang kauernd die Arme noch fester um meine Beine. Ich konnte nicht fassen was passiert war, verstand einfach nicht warum er von mir gehen musste. Immer wieder fragte ich mich warum? Es war nicht fair, nicht nach allem was in letzter zeit passiert war....

Oft kam Roland in mein Zimmer und wollte mich auf andere Gedanken bringen und wollte auch das ich nun die Firma leite. Doch das konnte ich nicht.

Sollte ich Seto einfach so vergessen?....

Noch immer rannten Tränen wie Feuer meine Wangen hinab brannten sich in den Boden und hinterließen dort Spuren von meiner Trauer. Sooft habe ich mich gefragt wieso musste es Seto sein? Ich wusste das dass Leben nicht fair war und leicht war es auch noch nie, vor allem für uns. Ja, schon damals als Seto und ich noch im Waisenhaus waren....

Ich erinnere mich noch genau, Seto sagte oft zu mir ich solle nicht weinen auch wenn Mama und Papa nicht mehr da sein würden, er würde für immer für mich da sein und beschützen....

...Und nun?

.... Ich war allein, allein gelassen von dem Menschen den ich am meisten liebte und mir immer wünschte das er bei mir bleiben würde. Es regnete draußen schon den ganzen morgen und die Beerdigung zu der ich hätte eigentlich gehen sollen war schon lange vorbei. Ich hatte mich nicht von Seto verabschiedet. Roland wollte das ich gehe aber ich konnte nicht, irgendwas hielt mich zurück, lies mich einfach nicht gehen....

War es vielleicht der Gedanke das ich Seto nicht loslassen konnte? Das ich dachte wenn ich hingehen würde das ich Seto verlieren würde?.... Es war eine Möglichkeit ich wusste den Grund zwar nicht genau, aber ich konnte nicht an Seto's Grab gehen.....

Die Tage vergingen und ich hatte mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt Seto's Arbeit weiterzuführen. Ich trank den Kaffee wie auch Seto sooft wenn er die Nächte am Labtop verbrachte. Ich war müde und wollte eigentlich ins Bett gehen aber Seto machte das eigentlich auch nie er arbeitete bis in die grauen Morgenstunden und schlief erst wenn er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war.

Mir wurde mehr und mehr bewusst wie ähnlich ich Seto doch war, verstand ihn ein wenig besser nun wo er nicht mehr bei mir war. In der letzten Zeit verstand ich viel mehr, mehr über Seto und auch über mich selbst. Doch der eigentliche Grund dafür warum ich nicht schlafen ging, war eigentlich das ich wieder von früher träumen würde, davon wo Seto und ich noch zusammen waren....

Irgendwie machte mir das Angst....

Je mehr ich mich in Arbeit vergrub, desto mehr hoffte ich eigentlich über den Tod Seto's hinweg zu kommen, aber ich irrte mich, ich merkte schnell das dass nicht der Weg war, das dass mir nicht den Schmerz nahm den ich versuchen wollte zu lindern....

Es hörte einfach nicht auf....

Immerzu dachte ich an Seto, dachte daran was er immer zu mir sagte, dachte an seine aufmunternden Worte wenn ich traurig war. Ein schwaches lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, Seto konnte nicht gut trösten aber das war eigentlich nie wichtig für mich was war schon Wort? Nichts, denn ich hatte was viel besseres...

Ich hatte Seto.....

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als es draußen donnerte, ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr den Computer runter, nun waren es nur noch die Blitze am Himmel die noch ein wenig Licht in das trostlose dunkle Arbeitszimmer in dem ich mich befand warfen. Seufzend stand ich auf und tabbste langsam zum Fenster gegen das der kalte Regen prasselte. Selbst der Regen erinnerte mich an Seto. Meine kalten Finger legte ich ans Fenster und öffnete es leise, beugte mich ein wenig hervor aus dem obersten Stockwerk der KC.

Es tat gut den Regen im Gesicht, auf meiner bloßen haut zu spüren, die Kälte machte mir nichts aus und ich verstand wieso Seto oft immer, wenn er nachdenken musste im Regen spazieren ging. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes. Seto wollte in solchen Momenten immer allein sein aber ich lief ihm oft mit einem Schirm nach. Ich wollte nie das er sich erkältete.

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, wand mich dann jedoch ab und ging letztlich doch schlafen denn immerhin konnte ich nicht weiterarbeiten wenn es weiterhin so Gewittern würde.

Inzwischen waren schon mehrer Wochen vergangen und Roland meinte ich würde mich als guter Nachfolger für meinen Großen Bruder machen. Ich vermisste ihn noch immer, ja sehr sogar, aber ich hatte eine Firma zu leiten und die nahm meine ganze Zeit in Anspruch.

Ohne das ich es merkte benahm ich mich sehr wie Seto, ich lächelte kaum noch eigentlich gar nicht mehr und ich arbeitete fast nur noch ohne Pause.

Mit einem Gähnen streckte ich mich in dem Firmensessel in dem sonst Seto immer saß und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war schrecklich. Schon seit Tagen regnete es nur noch ohne Unteerbrechung, jedoch lies ich mich davon nicht abhalten weiter Berichte und E-Mails zu schreiben. Mit einem kurzen Blick zur Uhr wurde mir bewusst das es schon wieder morgen wurde und ich wieder die ganze Nacht durchgemacht hatte.

Schlaftrunken stand ich auf und wollte in mein Zimmer gehen als ich versehentlich eine von Seto's Mappen zu Boden warf. Mit einem leisen seufzten lies ich mich zu den Unterlagen auf den kalten Fußboden sinken, sammelte alle Blätter auf und verstaute sie wieder in der Blauen Mappe als mir ein Brief auffiel.

Als ich diesen auf die Rückseite drehte um zu schauen an wen er adressiert war, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.

**_Mokuba_**....

Wieso war der Brief an mich gerichtet?...

Ich wusste es nicht aber das sollte sich ja bald herausstellen. Mein gesamter Körper begann zu zittern und mein Herz begann zu rasen, ich konnte mir das alles nicht erklären, jedoch war meine Müdigkeit wie verflogen und mein einziger Gedanke war nur noch dieser Brief....

Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Umschlag und kramte den eigentlichen Inhalt hervor.

Leise nuschelte ich dann vor mich hin:

"_Hey Mokuba,_

_es tut mir leid wenn du das hier lesen solltest dann bin ich schon lange von dir gegangen,_

_ich weis ich habe dir versprochen immer für dich da zu sein und glaub mir das wollte ich auch...._

_ich wollte dich nie alleine lassen Kleiner Bruder aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl,_

_na ja ich vermute das wird es auch gewesen sein, was mich veranlasst hatte dir das hier zu schreiben..._

_Ich weis, das was ich hier schreibe ist nicht viel aber eigentlich wollte ich mich auch nur bei dir entschuldigen dafür das ich dich allein gelassen habe..._

_Mokuba es tut mir aufrichtig leid, mein Kleiner...._

_Und mir tut leid das ich dir nie gesagt habe was ich wirklich für dich gefühlt habe aber du weist so gut wie ich das so was verboten ist aber jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen...._

_Du warst mehr als nur mein Kleiner Bruder den ich immer habe beschützen wollen...._

_Mokuba... ich habe dich geliebt...._

_In ewiger Liebe Seto"_

Ohne das ich es anfangs merkte liefen mir bittere Tränen die Wangen hinunter, woher wusste Seto das ich diesen Brief lesen würde?... Wieso...wieso konnte er mir nicht selber sagen was er fühlte.... wieso musste er es mir so sagen?...Wieso hatte ich es nicht gemerkt?....

Es war nicht fair....

Seto war nicht fair....

Wieder kauerte ich am Boden drückte diese letzten Worte dieses Briefes an mich das war alles was ich noch hatte, von meinem geliebten Bruder....

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich auf diesem Boden weinen und meinen Gefühlen Freienlauf lassend.

Erst nach Sonnenaufgang fand ich den Mut mich umzuziehen und an das Grab meines Bruder's zu gehen....

Ich erwischte mich selbst wie ich immer wieder versuchte den Abschied hinaus zu zögern und wie ich Umwege nahm anstatt direkt zum Friedhof zu gehen...

Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht warum ich jetzt, Wochen später zu seinem Grab ging, aber ich wollte Frieden, ich wollte Erlösung.....

Nein... das was ich eigentlich wollte war ihm zu sagen das er mir fehlte....

Von weitem konnte ich schon den Friedhof sehen, ich war sooft schon daran vorbei gegangen aber noch nie hatte ich ihn betreten, warum auch?... Es gab nie einen Grund dafür....

Das Gitter quietschte als ich es auf machte und eintrat, ich brauchte nicht lange suchen bis ich Seto's Grab gefunden hatte.

Es lag unter einem Kirschbaum dessen Blüten die der Baum immer wieder verlor wie Schnee das Grab bedeckten.

Anfangs hatte ich es völlig übersehen aber erst als ich vor Seto's Grabstein stand und langsam wieder Regen tropfen auf mich nieder prasselten wurde mir klar das es an diesem Morgen nicht geregnet hatte.

Ich holte tief Luft und legte die Blumen die ich davor noch besorgt hatte auf das Grab.

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen nicht wieder zu weinen ich wollte stark sein so wie Seto sonst, aber ich konnte es nicht ich merkte wie sich wieder Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten....

Ich versuchte zu lächeln was mir auch einigermaßen gelang, auch wenn es vermutlich traurig und verletzt schien, aber ich lächelte....

Ich fühlte mich allein und einsam jede Stunde, jeder Tag ohne Seto machte mich trauriger und ich spürte wie mein Herz zu zerbrechen schien, als ich eine wollig warme Brise hinter mir vernahm.

"Seto bist du das?..." fragte ich leise und schmunzelte.

Ja es war Seto.

Seit langen begriff ich endlich das es eigentlich keine Rolle spielte ob ich Seto sehen konnte oder nicht. Er war bei mir die ganze zeit und wachte über mich.

In meinem Herzen war er bei mir und das wurde mir endlich klar.

"Seto... ich liebe dich auch und ich vermisse dich sehr.... aber weist du was?... Ich habe mir vorgenommen nicht mehr zu weinen ich werde stark sein, denn du bleibst immer bei mir auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann."Endlich wusste ich das der Tod nicht abschied nehmen hieß.

Mit einem warmen lächeln auf den Lippen wand ich mich ab und schaute zum Himmel und lies den Regen meine Tränen wegwaschen.

"Sayonara Nii-sama....", nuschelte ich leise in den Wind,

ehe ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach hause machte....

(nyaaa ich hoff ich krieg dennoch ein paar kommi's auch wenn die Story so was von dämlich und schlecht ist aber ich wollte es schon seit längerem schreiben , bald kommt was gescheites aber ich hoffe die Kurze Story hier über Seto und Mokuba hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen... dat saki XD ya mata ne)


End file.
